Sorenjolf Vargmånesson
Overview The beastly Guardian of Earth, Sorenjolf is a chill, friendly werewolf, who constantly needs stuff to do. As the alpha of Whitemoon Pack, he has the usual "kingly" schedule, as well as a whole plethora of other things - he has no time for leisure, it's all work, work, work! Visiting inpatients in the infirmary, training and drilling soldiers alongside his beta Björn, tending to the various farms, teaching young "pups", organising the monthly pack hunt and organising the staff at Whitemoon Keep, he is always kept very busy and lately it seems to finally be taking its toll... Description Sorenjolf is only just taller than Elena, at 5'11", and is more athletic than bulky. His skin is pale but flushed in the face and ears from the cold climate of Fyrn, and he has a slight but perpetual tremor in his fingers. His brown hair is thick and long, tumbling to just past his shoulders, some pinned to the back of his head by a silver brooch in the shape of a leaf. His sideburns lead to a scruffy beard. He wears decent vestiges tailored for cold weather, with shirt and leggings underneath a thick green tunic, brown trousers and fur-lined green boots, and on top of it all a heavy fur cloak. Perched on his forehead is an ornate, almost Celtic-looking brass circlet inlaid with emeralds. His werewolf form is large, beastly and bulging with muscle. Thick, wild fur sticks up here and there in mottled browns, and his eyes are narrow and piercing gold and, to some, evil-looking. He sometimes wears the outer tunic and trousers he wears in his human form but not particularly often. Beliefs Sorenjolf's not all that religious, but he is somewhat spiritual. He makes time to briefly meditate each morning if only to clear his head and to reach out and dissipate any imperfections in his magic, that was maybe growing through stress or illness. "Think of it like that energy-pulling thing some elves do." Lifestyle and Job Sorenjolf is the alpha of Whitemoon Pack. He is essentially almost a king, but rather than a monarchy, there is a hierarchy - alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon and omega, with civilians right at the bottom. As alpha Sorenjolf is the final word on any decision made lower in the hierarchy (when confronted with an issue, civilians speak to omegas, who speak to epsilons, who speak to deltas etc.), and also makes his own decisions on laws, taxes and other such things. He also leads the monthly hunt, visits inpatients at the infirmary, helps Björn with his soldiers and with Angelina, is involved with voluntary work such as working the various farms, teaches "pups", organises and pays staff at Whitemoon Keep, consults with alphas from other packs about possible integrations or resource troubles, safeguards against potential loss of control during the night, and on top of all that sorts out any compensation and correspondence necessary for any families separated by a werewolf attack either through infection or death. Guardianship Sorenjolf is the Guardian of Earth. Apart from the usual werecreature magic, he has extremely powerful earth magic such as Create Earth, Command Creature, Overgrowth and Earthrend. He watches over all flora and fauna to make sure neither run amok, and while he does this passively, he is far too busy to fix anything that slips his notice. He isn't particularly happy about this.